


Retribution [LotR, ElfxOrc, Non-Con, FxFxF]

by LoveHatesYou



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blood and Gore, Brutality, F/F, F/M, Multi, Pain, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveHatesYou/pseuds/LoveHatesYou
Summary: A headstrong elf seeking to destroy that which destroyed her clan finds herself in a dire situation





	1. Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***Trigger Warning!! The following story may include light-heavy themes of: Abuse(physical, substance, emotional, etc.), Dub-Con/Non-Con, BDSM, Torture, and other themes that some may find disturbing. ***

 

Author's Note: This is my first time writing LoTR fanfiction, please excuse any discrepancies from the original lore. I write this as a stand-alone short story(one-shot, if you will), not to be taken too seriously, please bear that in mind before you decide to jump down my throat for getting anything wrong. That being said, enjoy!! ^_^ P.S; If you are just looking for something smutty to read, go straight to chapter 3.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The time of the elves in Middle Earth has come to an end... and as such we enter into the dominion of men....

 

Even before the destruction of The One Ring, the influence of elves within Middle-Earth was ever dwindling while that of men grew ever stronger with the steady passage of time. Elves cared little for the politics of men, and even less so after the fall of Sauron brought lasting peace and tranquility to the vast lands of Middle-Earth. In the end of the third age and the beginning of the fourth, most of elven folk sailed west to the Undying Lands, however not all were ready to leave Middle-Earth even then.

 

While the realms of men were made whole and strengthened with the destruction of the ring of power, the woodlands that were once protected by the power of Galadriel's ring were left vulnerable without its protective magic and those elves that still clung to the land were charged with protecting it from the scattered orcs and other manners of evil that refused to crawl back into the earth after Sauron's demise.

 

Lorelei of Lothlórien was one of the those of the noble race that choose to continue to dwell within Middle-Earth, her clan sworn to protect the Golden Wood, a vow that they would honor to their dying day. Though the threat of Sauron was long gone after the destruction of the One Ring, that didn't translate into the complete annihilation of all things evil and vile in the world. Though the darkness was mostly gone from Middle-Earth, there would always be shadows for evil to hide itself in, ever lurking and awaiting creatures of light to devour in the black of night.

 

"Lorelei, remember that you must return before the first star light is visible in the sky..."

 

Lorelei was still a child, even by elven standards the night her whole life was turned upside down. She had been a rebellious child, and no matter how many times her mother scolded her for wandering the woods late at night, she simply couldn't resist her urge to venture out to capture the fireflies that brought out the gentle glow of her hazel eyes. Lorelei was born in the fourth age, in times of peace. She knew nothing of evil and destruction other than the stories that her elders told as stern warnings in regards to the greed of men and the evil of arrogance. Lorelei had been taught to use her bow for hunting, not for war in these tranquil times. Nothing in her life had prepared her for what she was about to see when she finally returned home that fated night.

 

At first she thought that the bright glow over her village was a swarm of fireflies. It seemed so beautiful at first and her heart raced with excitement as she began to run faster and faster toward her home. It was only when she heard a deep laughter from the distance that she stopped in her tracks, frozen in terror. It was a laugh like none she had ever heard before, nothing like the sweet musical laughter of her kin. Big hazel eyes filled with tears as she saw the animal that made such a hideous sound. In that moment she didn't know what it was, but later she would come to know this creature as a uruk-hai, specifically, Bolg-Plague-Bringer.

 

Not in her wildest nightmares could she have ever dreamed of anything so utterly grotesque. His ears were pointed like those of elves, and he stood upright, but that was where the similarities ended. His skin was a sickly shade of grey, covered in a mix of boils, scars, and deformities. His teeth were a nasty yellow and sharp like those of wild beasts and his eyes were blacker than the night sky, filled with the malice of his evil intentions. He wasn't the only one either, there were dozens of others there with him, all as ugly and as horrifying.

 

Lorelei couldn't bring herself to move, her legs locked in place as she watched those beasts burn and wreck her beloved home. She could hear the screams of her loved ones, and in an instance she saw an image that would be burned into her mind for the rest of her life, her father laying on the ground, one of those monsters standing over him, his axe about to fall as her father caught sight of his little girl, with a tear-filled gaze he motioned frantically to her to hide herself and just as the heavy blade tore open his chest, Lorelei threw herself to the ground and rolled underneath a thorn-covered bush.

 

The small elf-child hid as her father wished, tears streaming down her cheeks as everyone that she ever knew was brutally cut down. The ground ran red with their blood. The orcs spent the whole night celebrating the death and carnage and there was nothing that she could do to stop them. They ripped apart the bodies of her family, roasting them on the fires before feasting on them right before Lorelei's innocent eyes. It was a night that would play over and over again in her restless sleep from that day forward.


	2. Chapter 2

_**25 Years Later** _   
  
  
  


_'Lorelei...'_

 

 A raspy voice whispered in her dreams, _  
_

 

_'You're next...'_

 

  In her dream she saw her older sister, both arms broken and being pulled behind her at a sickening and unnatural angle, her face beaten nearly beyond recognition, her jaw detached from the rest of her skull. All of this in the name of pleasure for the foul Urak-hai that stood over her elf sister with a twisted triumphant grin smeared across his face. 

 

  These violent dreams visited Lorelei every night without fail. The young elf woman was convinced that there was only one way that she would be able to end these horrific imagines from reappearing to her every night, she must destroy those that destroyed her family, her peace of mind, and took away everything that she loved and held close to her heart. Now she had nothing, nothing but hatred and a burning desire to act upon all the rage grew stronger with every day that passed without fulfilling the task she had set for herself to complete. 

 

  Lorelei awoke with a scream of terror, frantically failing her arms and rolling across the pile of leaves that formed the make-shift bed underneath her as she tried to regain her sense of self. The soft brown curls of her brown hair were a mess with leaves and sticks from her restless tossing and turning through the night. Like all those born into the fairest race, Lorelei had a gentle beauty about her despite the hatred that filled her heart. Though elves didn't physically age, one could simply look into their eyes to gauge how much life they had lived. Lorelei had the eyes of a new-born fawn, a dead give away to her youth and lack of life experience and wisdom. She had only a few short years of learning from her elders before they'd been so violently ripped away from her. After that she had been completely left to defend for herself. 

 

  
  
  She could have gone to another clan of elves, or chosen to live among the men-folk, but Lorelei chose to live a life of solitude deep in the woods, training herself among the harsh wilderness. She simply couldn't allow herself to move on from the tragedy. It seemed utterly wrong to choose another family when those that had murdered hers lived on without consequence. 

 

  
  Attacks like the one that befell her clan were not a common place occurrence in these times of peace. While Lorelei lived for her revenge, the rest of Middle-Earth was merry and mostly care-free. No one was really worried about the occasional pop-up of orcs or goblins and most of the time the demons were quickly put back in their place before any sort of alarm could be raised among common folk. It was even possible that the ones responsible for the death of her family had already been taken down by the hands of another. Lorelei didn't believe that to be the case though, she could feel it deep in her soul, the beast she hunted was still out there somewhere...  

 


	3. Chapter 3

Lorelei was traveling far from her usual hunting grounds on information that she had overheard from a group of men traveling south to Gondor. It seemed that there was a terrible Urak-hai causing trouble in the Misty Mountains, and were rumored to be traveling to Moria. Lorelei had spent all of these years stalking the every move of any orcs that she got wind of. Of course, every time she came up empty handed either because the orcs were long gone, or they simply weren't the ones that she was looking for. One would wonder if not all orcs looked the same... not to Lorelei they didn't, she knew that ugly face all too well, the one that haunted her every dream.

 

Sometimes Lorelei hated the peaceful surroundings of the forest. While she suffered in her own mind, the birds continued to sing their cheerful songs, gentle sunlight fell through the trees, giving everything in the wood a heartwarming glow. It felt like she was the only one in pain, the only one that quested for revenge while the rest of the world celebrated peace with maddening glee. Even the snakes and the birds of prey seemed to be a kinder breed in these tranquil times. Part of her longed for war, for the kind of conflict that made all creatures tremble with fear of a future unknown.

 

The path to the Misty Mountains took her through her homeland of Lórien. She had considered taking another path, one that wouldn't take her straight through the lands that brought back such painful memories, but in the end it made sense to endure the sweet scent of the forest and allow the dark memories feed her hunger for vengeance. She would use that energy to rip her enemies apart.

 

There was one place that held beautiful memories for the determined elf child-woman. Lorelei hardly even realized that she was going there until the Gardens of Lórien were all around her. It was a breathtaking sight to behold indeed. The gardens were full of labyrinth, brimming with yew trees, cedars, and musky pine trees, their branches hanging low over a crystal clear pool with waterfalls cascading down the smooth rock formations. Flowers of every color and breed blanketed the floors along with soft green moss that called to all visitors to trench through with bare feet.

 

In this place Lorelei felt a calmness that she had all but forgotten over the years. Her lithe fingers made quick work of the laces on her boots and the leather corset that kept her light tunic in place. She couldn't remember the last time she had taken the time to bathe leisurely, and now the water of the pond seemed to be whispering to her, seducing her to submerge her nakedness in its warm depths.

 

Lorelei closed her eyes, content to simply lay there and listen to the birds chirp and play in the background. The little birds were not the only inhabitants of the gardens though. Chills ran down Lorelei's spine as she felt something smooth run along her arm. Hazel eyes shot open with a shocked gasp that sent the elf scrambling backwards in an awkward attempt to get away from whatever had invaded her personal space without any sign of warning that she hadn't been alone there.

 

Frightened hazel eyes were met by the gaze of matching blue eyes framed by flowing silky white locks of hair. Another elf?

 

"W-who are you...?" Lorelei choked on her question as she stared at the beautiful creature in front of her, pointed ears indicating that it was indeed another elf, a female one like herself. In that moment Lorelei realized that she was nude and quickly moved to cross both her arms across her breasts in an attempt to cover herself. The elf in front of her did not have as much shame... as she too was completely without dress. Lorelei's cheeks blushed a deep pink at the sight of the perfect body that stood before her, a tall and thin creature with a pale complexion, high cheek bones and breasts smaller than her own. Lorelei attempted to hid under the water, but it was far too clear to leave anything to the imagination.

 

'You mus'ent fear us sweet child...' The elf spoke but her lips did not move, yet Lorelei clearly heard the soft voice in her mind. 

 

'We protect the garden...'

 

"W-we...?" Lorelei blinked in confusion. A second pair of soft arms wrapped around her waist, lifting her from the water into a more upright position by yet another female elf. Lorelei tried to struggle at first, but the soft caresses had a calming affect that she felt like she had no control over, almost like being drugged. In that moment she vaguely remembered the stories of her grandparents, stories that spoke of the elves that guarded the forests, elves so old and so in tuned with the forest that they no longer used the spoken languages of men and elves.

 

You have such darkness in you, so much pain and suffering... let us put your mind at ease, sweet child... The second elf whispered into her ear like a cool summer breeze and black hair that wasn't Lorelei's spilled over her shoulders, though from that position she couldn't make out any of the elf's other features.

 

"N-no...I don't... I mean..." Lorelei gasped, but her mind was foggy and she couldn't think of a good reason to resist. It didn't seem like it really mattered anyway as the white haired elf waded over to close the distance between them. She gasped softly, never had she felt another creatures skin against her own, and now here she was wedged between two sets of breasts pressing up against her. The other two women showered Lorelei's body with attention, running their fingers along her arms and down her stomach and across her thighs. They were both so soft and gentle, Lorelei quickly found herself gasping and wiggling her body more and more eagerly.

 

A warmth like nothing she had ever experienced before started to grow in her loins and she felt lightheaded. What was this? She never imagined that anything could feel this good, save for slaying her enemies. With every touch and caress Lorelei felt like her body was being set fire with a passion like no other that ended any and all protests that she might have made against what was being done to her.

 

"A-ah..." Lorelei whimpered, the elf with the black hair had taken both of Lorelei's nipples between her fingers and tugged on them ever so lightly, she was obviously the rougher of the two guardians. She ran her mouth down the side of Lorelei's throat, kissing her gently before biting and sucking sensually then making her way up to do the same to the younger elf's ear. Lorelei moaned deeply, her eyes falling shut in response to the attention to her ear. In that moment she learned that her ears were very sensitive and she felt great pleasure when they were stimulated. It seemed that the dark haired elf could sense this and focused her attention on Lorelei's pointed ears, eliciting sounds from Lorelei that became more and more lewd with every bite.

 

The white haired elf seemed to be the gentler of the pair. She seemed perfectly content to simple run her hands all over Lorelei's naked body, exploring every inch of her body from her neck down to her knees and every inch in between. She looked deeply into Lorelei's eyes, a sweet expression on her face as she watched Lorelei's face get more and more lost in pleasure the more she started to enjoy the position she had found herself in. The white haired elf seemed quite pleased with this.

 

The two older elves worked together to guide Lorelei over to the embankment, laying her down on the soft moss covered ground. Part of Lorelei wanted to resist, to pull away so that she could continue with her quest, yet the pleasure that ran through her body was more than she could bare to deny and her hazel eyes were begging for more, though she wasn't exactly sure what 'more' was. All that she knew of sex was what she saw of the wildlife, and that was nothing like this...

 

Lorelei was in for a surprise as the light haired woman gently spread Lorelei's thighs apart, giving better access to her sex and the soft down of brown hair that adorned it. The other elf was holding onto her shoulders, holding her in place as the light haired elf dipped her head down between Lorelei's legs, running her tongue across the pedals of Lorelei's flower. Lorelei was shocked by this act and tried to jerk away, but the other elf seemed to have known that she would react that way and was holding her firmly from moving too much. Lorelei whined and tried to close her legs, the sensation of another person's mouth on her little slit was so strange at first, but once the other elf started licking and sucking on her clit, it was all over. Lorelei started moaning and gasping, this time from pure pleasure, bucking her hips against the mouth that was giving it to her.

 

Once the dark haired elf was sure that Lorelei wasn't going to pull away she loosened her grip on the girl and returned to her own efforts to pleasure her while her partner ate Lorelei's virgin pussy with an eternity's worth of vigor. The dark haired elf smirked, curious to know just how much the young elf girl was enjoying herself and the best way to find out was to run her fingers down between the other woman's legs, careful not to interrupt the light haired elf as she slipped an agile finger inside Lorelei's warm sex. Her smirk widened into a grin as her suspicions were confirmed, her pussy was dripping wet. The dark haired elf chuckled with delight as she fingered the girl eagerly, enjoying every sound and moan that Lorelei made.

 

Lorelei was starting to feel like she was losing her mind, tossing her head back and forth as she tried to understand everything that was being done to her, but it was more than she could stand at that moment. She felt so hot, like suddenly she was hanging over the pits of Mount Doom. Sweat formed on her brow, matting pieces of her hair to her face. It felt so good that she felt like she might die from the pleasure. She dug her fingernails into the moss underneath her, gripping it so tightly it felt like she might just rip the ground out from underneath herself. Between the two females, every inch of Lorelei's body was being taken care of, her breasts were squeezed and caressed, along with the inner walls of her sex, her clit. It got to the point that Lorelei could no longer tell which elf was doing what to her, all she felt were hands and mouths pleasuring her immortal body.

 

She didn't know which one it was, but Lorelei was shocked once again as a slick finger was pushed inside her anus, causing her to scream out in a mix of pleasure and pain. Her back arched off the ground and she squeezed her eyes tightly shut. Pleasure shot through her body like a lightening bolt in what she would later recognize as her very first orgasm. She trembled from head to toe, gasping and crying out, her pussy squirting with every wave of pleasure that she felt in the end.

 

But it wasn't the end... at least not for many hours to come as the elf guardians continued to pleasure and explore Lorelei's sexuality, bringing her to orgasm over and over again even as the moon rose high in the night sky.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bolg-Plague-Bringer.**

 

Bolg had risen to the rank of War-chief, he'd had very big plans, a very ambitions Uruk-hai indeed. That all came undone when that stupid hairy-footed rat threw the ring of power into the fires of mount doom. Thinking about it made Bolg tremble with rage, all of his dreams of power and domination over Middle-Earth were dashed, and it wasn't even because of any mistake on his part. Sure, he had cracked a lot of orc skulls to rise to the top, stabbed a lot of backs, stolen a lot of unearned glory... but he'd earned the right to all of it, damnit! 

 

It was a very difficult time to be an orc in Middle-Earth, no doubt about that. At the time of the final fight for the ring of power, Bolg's gang was a full blown army of orcs, but after the deep blow of Sauron's defeat many of his minions had fled in terror, most likely straight to their demise, stupid idiots... Now a head count would barely reach a dozen thanks to skirmishes with man creatures, with time the humans only grew their strength, while the number of orcs gradually went down without new orcs being manufactured from Mordor.

 

**"Hey boss! boss! When er'we gon' get sum thin to chew on, eh? Weesa starvin' out heer!"** A short and very round orc whined as he slung a well cleaned leg bone across the camp in frustration. Months had gone by since there had been enough food to feed the whole gang, even with their numbers shrinking rapidly. 

 

Bolg narrowed his beady eyes on the little fat orc that dared to be mouthy with him. He sat down his mug of grog and walked calmly over to the smaller orc, who looked up at his boss, now towering over him. The small orc gulped hard, realizing quickly the mistake he had made. 

 

**"It looks like you've had quite enough to eat, you inflated maggot. You look like your fattened up nicely, how about I throw you on the fire, the jelly that melts off that pot belly you got there will surely feed the rest of the orcs for a month."** Bolg sneered, showing his sharp and crooked teeth before he grabbed the smaller orc by the back of his head, slamming his face into a fell tree log, once, twice, and a third time, then one more that sent splinters of wood flying in all directions. 

 

There was a time when the Uruk-hai would have simply cut off the head of any orc that dared to question him, but at this point he simply couldn't afford for any more of these lowly bottom-feeders to die on him. Looking around at such a pathetic group had Bolg wondering if he wouldn't be better off on his own though... Half of them were drunk, and the other half were squabbling among one another like a bunch of fresh warg-pups, probably drunk too, by the looks of it.  

 

**"Boss!"**

 

Bolg wasn't in the mood to listen to any more complaints. He turned his back with a snort from his upturned nostrils before snatching up his mug of grog, chugging it hastily. 

 

**"Boss?.... um... whats dat ober yonder? Looks like glowy bugs..."**  
  
  
Bolg grumbled, rolling his eyes before turning his attention to whatever ridiculous little thing his orcs were gawking at, but what he saw overhead was not any sort of bugs. Black eyes went wide with shock and a hint of momentary  terror. 

 

**"Idiots...!"** Bolg hissed as he ran for cover along with any other orc that had enough sense to get out of the path of the inflamed arrows that fell from the sky into the camp site, one hitting a barrel of grog that exploded into flames and toxic gas, sending pieces of any orc that was near by flying through the air.

 

**"Wer' under attack! Mus' be a whol' army out 'der!"**

 

Chaos reigned over the camp that sent orcs running in every direction, trampling one another as they tripped over their own feet.

 

**"Oi! This way you useless hoard of swine!"** Bolg tried to reclaim control of the situation, but not a single orc was listening to him. He lunged to grab hold of an orc that ran pass him, but the orc pulled away and another clashed into him in that same moment, sending Bolg to the muddy ground with a pain-filled growl, cursing profusely. 

 

More arrows zipped through the air, each one finding its target to take down the orcs that ran for their lives, however now there was a shadowy figure behind the attack, one that was advancing its assault with every arrow unleashed. 

 

Bolg watched in fury as his cowardly follows fled like a bunch of yellow-bellied spineless worms. Fine. Who needed them anyway? They were utterly useless for anything other than drinking grog and complaining endlessly, let them die. Bolg could bring this 'army' down on his own, which was looking more and more like an army of one, as he expected more archers to come out of the woods, but it was just the one. It seemed that the rain of arrows had been a smoke-screen, a work of trickery to distract and disorganize. Bolg smirked, there was only one race that would resort to smoke and mirrors to mount an attack. 

 

Elf. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

At long last Lorelei finally picked up the trail of her soon to be prey on the foothills of Redhorn Pass. It seemed that the gods were smiling on her that day, had she arrived even one day later she likely would not have been able to determine which path the orcs were taking. These parts of the mountains were perilous and more importantly impossible to travel off the main path, giving Lorelei the opportunity that she needed to catch up to the orcs she hunted. 

 

She followed behind them for days, examining them from afar, learning their every habit and tendency. Lorelei was patient in her planning, after all she had been chasing this endgame for more than a decade now, she simply couldn't afford to make any mistakes. The female elf knew her own capabilities, she was a skilled archer and hunter, but a head-on assault of one elf girl verses nearly a couple dozen battle-born orcs might not bare the results that she needed. No, this needed to be planned carefully and every risk calculated before she made her final move. 

 

She gathering supplies along the way, making extra bows and arrows and collecting the ingredients that she needed to producing arrows laced with fire. It seemed poetic to use the same element of destruction that the orcs had used against her clan all those years ago. It brought an almost wicked smile to her soft lips when she imagined orc corpses laid out, burning on the ground. 

 

The attack was planned for when the orcs would be at their drunkest and weakest, she even went so far as to sneak into the camp when most of the orcs were sleeping, avoiding the orcs who were supposed to be keeping watch though the night to add some extra herbs to the alcoholic beverage that they consumed daily, herbs that would render the mixture even more potent than it already was. 

 

She spent days building a contraption that would shoot off all the bows she'd made at the same time, giving the appearance of a full blown siege. The night finally came when she was finally ready. She set up her mechanical creation just off the path and some distance behind the position of the orc camp, setting up every bow and stopping to admire her own work before setting everything in motion. Her heart raced with excitement and glee that was out of character for elves. Though her people made excellent warriors, killing was usually a logical choice, one made out of necessity, not something to take pleasure in. It was clear though that Lorelei's personal history took her to a place that made her not quite like other elves. 

 

A long hood covered Lorelei's face as she walked into the camp, fire raining down all around her as she drew her arrows with precise speed that crippled and killed her every target. She brought them down, one after another until there was only one left before her, the one that she was saving for last. She could never forget the face of that Urak-hai who called all the shots, and had taken the most pleasure from slaughtering her family. She wanted him to die last, she wanted him to feel all the pain that she felt for all of these years. He needed to suffer for his sins, Lorelei sore that she would not let him die a quick or painless death... 

 

She put an arrow in his shoulder to keep him down while she prepared her 'work' area. Everything that she needed was neatly packed in the satchel that she now lowered from over her shoulder, daggers, ropes, and other odds and ends that looked just as painful. She had an almost evil smirk on her face as she made a knot with the rope, quick hands tossing the lasso style knot around the hand attached to his wounded arm, pulling it tightly as she circled around the Urak-hai.

 

She nearly had him exactly how she wanted him when she felt something unexpected rise up underneath her feet, causing her to trip on the muddy ground. She cried out in shock, looking down at her ankle, at the ugly orc fingers digging into the side of her leather boot. The orc had an arrow sticking out of his gut, yet somehow he'd used the last bit of his strength to drag himself close enough to trip Lorelei. In his dying moment, he chuckled deeply, coughing up blood as he took his last breath, but it bought Bolg just enough time. 

 

The last thing he saw was his leader lifting the elf girl off the ground, thick fingers digging into the soft flesh of her neck.

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Bolg bit back a pained cry of pain, the source of that pain? Well that was from the gashing hole left in his shoulder after ripping out the arrow that had recently pierced it, black blood gushing from the now open wound. This made the Urak-hai furious with rage, a rage that was fueled by pain, but also by the humiliation of having his gang so easily scattered by one lowly stinkin' little elf bitch. A bitch indeed, there was no doubt about it, as the hooded figure moved closer he could clearly pick up the stench of elf pussy. Even though the situation was not looking good for him as she drew closer, most likely to put an arrow right through his skull he still imagined for a moment all the ways that he would rip this little girl into sheds for this personal attack against his pride. 

 

Her next move wasn't one that he expected though, his thoughts turned to confusing as she took out a rope instead of an arrow and processed to twist him up like some sort of wild beast to be roasted on the camp fire. Bolg tried to struggle his way out of the restraints, but the elf moved much quicker than he possibly could... If only he could get an opening... just the slightest bit of leeway... 

 

And like an answer to his prayers from the dark lord himself Bolg got his opening as one of his orcs used his last action on this earth to trip the elf girl up. Bolg moved quick as to not waste this beautiful second chance, jerking himself free from the rope that was loosened as the bitch lost her grip. Bolg laughed, an ugly snarl that showed all of his pointed yellow teeth spreed across his face as he snatched her up like a little rabbit to be slaughtered. 

 

**"Well well...not so clever now, are we, little elf bitch?"** He squeezed her throat tightly and she dug her fingernails into his hands to try to loosen his grip, but the pain only seemed to make Bolg more determined to squeeze every drop of life out of her right then and there. But looking around his camp, seeing all the damage that had been done, he didn't want this to be over too quickly. No, this one needed to suffer before he ripped her limbs off and fed them to her. 

 

He could see the fear in her eyes, she knew that she was in trouble, but it wasn't possible for her to know just how much trouble she had gotten herself into. Bolg was looking her up and down now, his eyes following the curves of her lithe elven figure. Her fear and the way she struggled and fought hopelessly against the tank in front of her made Bolg's orc blood run hot and his loins grew harder within the unwashed rough cloth of his makeshift trousers. 

 

**"Mmm, look at you now, lets see what sort of treats your hiding under that cloak, shall we?"** Bolg grinned evilly, using his injured arm to rip and yank off her outer layer of clothing and the light armor that wouldn't be protecting her anymore. She kicked out and lashed against the Urak-hai, but in an up close struggle like this one she was no match against the much larger monster in front of her and Bolg wasn't about to give her any chance to get the upper hand again. 

 

Bolg remembered the rope that she'd tried to tie him up with and decided to use her own tools against her. He pushed the elf girl down to the ground and sat on top of her, using his weight to keep her from kicking him anymore as he tied her wrists together so tightly it seemed like her hands might pop off from the pressure.  
  


**"Get off of me you fowl beast!"** Lorelei screamed, fighting back as hard as she could as she drew back and spat in Bolg's ugly face in a last stitch effort to regain her dignity at the very least. Fighting back only fueled the Urak-hai though. Bolg wiped the spit from his cheek before striking Lorelei with that same hand, the sound echoing through the mountain pass and leaving an nasty hand print across her otherwise pale cheek. 

 

Bolg pulled himself off of the elf once he was sure that her hands were secured, taking the other end of the rope and dragging her through the scorched earth from her own fiery assault, scratching up and burning the parts of her body that were exposed. He threw the end of the rope up over a low hanging tree branch, pulling it so that Lorelei was just barely able to stand on the tips of her feet then tied the end of the rope to the base of the tree. The Urak-hai stood back, smirking in delight at his work in stringing up his new plaything.   
  


**"There now... now you aren't so bad to look at. In fact you look down-right tasty. What should I do first? I could rip your tits off and let you watch while I roast them on the fire."** Bolg taunted before he tore off her undergarments, exposing aforementioned tits. **  
**

 

**"Wouldn't be much of a meal though..."** He continued, squeezing one of her nipples between his claws and twisting violently, making Lorelei bite back a pained scream. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream, but it was clear that he wasn't going to stop until her lungs were ready to burst from screaming. He tugged the other nipple as well, pulling the elf's body forward in the swing that he'd created for her. Her feet dangled, struggling to keep her balance as her body was manipulated. 

 

**"Stop! Don't touch me!"** Lorelei cried out, losing her composure as panic started to take over as she realized just how grave her predicament was becoming. Her heart was pounding violently in her chest and all she could think about was how she wanted this to stop. She couldn't imagine what the Urak-hai planned to do to her, but she knew that she didn't want any of it. 

 

His hands were cold and rough against her skin and she tried her best to move away from the touches as he removed every scrap of clothing left on her body, leaving her hanging there completely naked and exposed. Her breasts were small and humble, her body thin and delicate in every aspect and her sex covered by a small patch of hair just slightly darker than that of her head. 

 

**"Not so tough now, are you little girl!"** Bolg grunted, showing his teeth as he slapped her in the face again. **"You little bitch, you're gonna pay for what you've done here!"** He hit her again and again, one side of the face and then the other until her whole face was red and she inhaled deeply, trying to catch her breath. 

 

**"Let's see... what have we got here?"** He chuckled darkly, rubbing his knuckles against her fuzzy little twat. 

 

**"N-no....don't!"** Lorelei cried out, tears streaming down her cheeks, her eyes wide with horror. She had expected to be tortured and beaten, but this sort of violation simply hadn't crossed her mind. She struggled violently, lashing against the rope that held her so tightly in place. Fighting back made her wrists ache more painfully, but she couldn't just do nothing while this dirty thing touched her with mocking intimacy. 

 

**"Now now... don't act like you don't like it. I can tell your tight little pussy is getting wet."** Bolg stood close to her, rubbing his fingers against her clit as he ran his tongue down her cheek, making her squirm in disgust. She cried for him to stop, but he wouldn't, instead he shoved two fingers inside her, his claws scraping painfully along her inner walls as he fingered her more and more violently, his other hand gripping her by the hip to keep her from moving around too much.

 

**"What was that darlin'? You need something bigger than my fingers?** **Well... I've got just the thing for you..."**

 

**"Please...stop...don't..."** Lorelei choked, she didn't want to beg, but it was the only thing that she could think to do now. She was sobbing, her eyes burning with hot tears that streamed down both sides of her face and stung the bruised flesh from being hit, and then she saw it... Bolg lowered his trousers, exposing the most grotesque thing she had ever laid eyes on. 

 

**"Oh gods...no no no no..."** Lorelei was trembling, unable to take her eyes off the Urak-hai's enormous cock, it had to be nearly a foot long, and as thick as one of her own wrists... and oh god was it ugly... covered in bumps and huge veins. There was no way it would fit....not without... 

 

Lorelei closed her eyes tightly, clenching her whole body as though she could stop what was about to happen. 

 

Bolg gave his erection a couple of strokes, watching the elf squirm before he grabbed her legs and lifted them off the ground, supporting her weight as he shoved his throbbing dick all the way inside of her without mercy. 

 

Lorelei let out a scream that surely every living creature on the mountain heard. The pain that shot through her body was like none she had ever imagined before and for a second everything went white, she thought that she might actually pass out from the pain. As much as she wanted to escape from this hell, it seemed that she wouldn't be so lucky to get out of this torment like that. 

 

The Urak-hai's erection was lubricated with elf blood as he pulled back out, wasting no time in shoving back inside with a piggish grunt of pleasure. 

 

**"Yes, that's it, take it all you little elf slut, you like that don't you? Tell me you like it and I'll stop..."** Bolg teased, mocking her as he dug his claws into the soft flesh of her thighs while he fucked her tight twat bloody, tearing and ripping apart her insides with every thrust. 

 

Lorelei choked on her own screams, crying wildly as she tried to escape this horrible pain, but no matter how much she tried to fight, it seemed like it only made it worse. The longer it went on, the more she just wanted it to be over with. **"I...I like it... please just stop...!"**

 

**"You like what...?"** Bolg asked mockingly. 

 

**"Your cock... I like you cock!!!"** Lorelei sobbed. 

 

**"Well in that case...it's all yours."** Bolg chuckled as he held on even tighter and leaned forward, pumping his cock in and out of the elf girl's pussy, grunting in pleasure as he fucked her with wild vigor, making her scream and cry even more as he destroyed her virgin pussy and finally cumming violently inside of her, the creamy white semen exploding inside of her, filling her up and mixing with her red blood to create a pink mixture that dripped down her legs and onto the ground below. 

 

Blog moaned in blissful pleasure, sighing as he finally pulled out of the girl and processed to untie the rope from the tree to let her down. She wasn't going anywhere in that state, laying broken and crying on the ground in a pool of semen and blood. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Lorelei was beaten and broken down, and yet she still gathered her strength together to try to push herself up off the ground, despite the fact that here hands were still tightly bound. If only she could get these ropes just a little bit loose....maybe she could...

 

The elf's train of thought was rudely interrupted by a very swift kick to the rib-cage, sending her back to the ground, coughing violently as the wind was kicked out of her lungs. Her whole body was trembling with pain and she was far too scared to look down between her legs, sure that innards were surely hanging out, because that was how it felt. The physical pain couldn't compare with the humiliation, however, and she wanted nothing more than to simply disappear in that moment, death would be such a sweet release from this unbearable assault on everything that she was. Was this what her family had felt, was this the pain that they had known in their final moments in this world? She found herself thinking back to that time, reliving the past once again just as she did every night in her nightmares, but this time it was of her own free will. Those memories helped her survive for the moment, reminding herself that she had to survive, she still had to complete her mission, even if it was her dying act. 

 

Perhaps soon she would get her chance, the animal had gotten his pleasure out of her, surely he would be spent enough for Lorelei to seize the upper-hand, she could only pray. It was hard to see how any sort of advantage would help Lorelei, short of a divine miracle. Bolg's shoulder was still bleeding from the arrow that he had pulled out, but it didn't seem to be slowing him down very much, and Lorelei already looked like a rag doll, tiny compared to the beast of a creature that loomed over her, her naked body covered in blood, mud, and semen like a blanket of filth and evidence to the debauchery taking place there. 

 

Bolg was far from finished though. Lorelei was so busy trying to catch her breath and see a way out of this mess that she didn't even realize that the beast's erection hadn't gone down in the slightest, even after dumping his load inside of her. She hadn't noticed because she really didn't want to look at it again, once had been enough to burn the image into her brain forever. She didn't want to see it again, even if he raped her a hundred more times, as long as she didn't actually have to look at that awful thing, maybe it would be bearable... 

 

Hazel eyes went wide with horror as the exact thing she didn't want danged right in front of her face. Had she said something out loud that might of clued the male in to what would make her the sickest in that moment? Bolg was in front of her now, chuckling gleefully as he smacked the girl in the face with his massive dick, obviously taking great pleasure in her humiliation and disgust. Lorelei tried to turn her head away, but he grabbed her by the jaw and forced her mouth open.

 

**"Let's try out this hole... open wide..."** Lorelei moaned around the length in protest, trying to spit it back out or even bite down, but it was so big all she could do was try not to choke as she felt the massive erection being forced down her throat until his warm sack was touching her chin. Bolg twisted his fingers in her soft brown hair, gripping her head tightly as he forced her to blow his enormous cock, pushing her nose into the nasty stench of his unwashed fat belly. The assault on her nostrils was almost worse than being fucked by that pig, at least when he was behind her she couldn't smell him, or taste him. The hideous girth tasted just as awful as it looked, if not even worse. She was absolutely retching with horror and disgust with every thrust, gagging and choking as stretched her mouth and throat just as wide as it would go. With every movement he went faster and faster, until he was slamming her head against him with such force it felt like her jaw bone might literally crack under the pressure. 

 

**"Oh yes... that's it, that's a good little slut, fuck I'm going to come again, drink it all like a good little girl. Ah! Your little mouth feels so good, I should have done this first...damn..."** Bolg groaned and grunted. He pushed his cock all the way to the back of Lorelei's throat, holding her tightly with both hands by the back of the head as he release yet another fat load, the thick white goo shooting down the back of the elf's throat, his thick cock blocking it from coming back up, forcing her to swallow every thick and hot drop. 

 

He shoved her off of his dick. She immediately started choking and coughing, trying to spit out the nasty sludge she'd just been forced to down, but it was gone now, deep in her stomach, but the taste lingered, making her feel sick and horrified. Her senses were overloading, the smells, the taste, the image in her mind of that horrible erection. Lorelei collapsed to the ground, her body limp, her mind unable to process all the awful things that had been done to her in such a short period of time.

 


	8. Chapter 8

_Gods... what a horrible nightmare..._  
  
Lorelei started to come around after having passed out, and at first her mind wouldn't let her remember where she was or what was going on, but as the light started to come back into her eyes, it became clear that she wasn't dreaming, and all of those horrors really had happened. Her head was pounding and her vision was so blurry that it took her a minute or two to realize that the sun had already set, and the light she was seeing now was a mixture of moonlight and the glow from a nearby campfire. 

 

It only took a moment to realize that she couldn't move her arms or her legs, her limbs meeting resistance as she attempted to lift herself up. She was bound again, this time each hand was tied to an ankle, her face in the dirt. Her whole body hurt with the memory of being violated but there was another pain, one in her leg that wasn't from the assault, or at least not that she could remember. Looking down she could see that her leg was burned...deformed even... how...when...? She blinked in confusion and she tried to focus her vision, her own dirty and matted hair hampered her usually keen sense of sight.

 

Her sight might not have been in top shape but her sense of smell was unhindered, and she quickly noticed a distinct aroma in the air... meat? What was cooking...? Who was cooking...? Her eyes filled with renewed horror when she saw him again, Bolg, sitting there in front of the fire, his sharp teeth ripping into steak of freshly cooked flesh, moaning pleasurably as he ate.

 

**"Well now, look who finally decided to wake up, you hungry dear?"** Bolg asked, laughing mockingly. Lorelei turned her head to the side, gagging and vomiting into the ground beside her as she realized that he was actually eating a part of her...he'd actually cut off a piece of her, and was eating it... The pain in her hip was from the chunk that he had cut off and likely cauterized the wound on the very fire that he cooked the slab of meat on. 

 

**"Oh gods..."** Lorelei retched painfully, her whole body trembling. He hadn't killed her though... did he really plan on keeping her like this? Slowly torturing and eating her piece by piece? 

 

**"Well, more for me then... such an ungrateful bitch."** Blog scoffed, turning his plump nostrils up in the air. 

 

**"Maybe you'd like it better if I ate another part of you first? heh, heh, heh..."** Bolg snorted before shoving the rest of the chunk of Lorelei's thigh into his mouth, ready to get back to playing after letting the elf rest for such a long period of time. He'd sort of hoped that cutting her up a little bit or even burner her would have woken her up, but the bitch managed to sleep through the whole thing. Such a pity, he would have loved to have seen the look on her face to wake up to being butchered and grilled while she was still alive. She still had another leg though...  
  


Bolg let out a groan of satisfaction as he pushed himself up after enjoying his much needed meal, stumbling just a little on his feet. He'd had a couple gulps of grog to go with his meal. After all there was plenty for him to drink with all the other orcs run off, might as well enjoy it instead of letting it go to waste. He filled his cup again, drinking down most of it, but saved just a bit, and with a truly evil smirk on his face be poured the last bit of the toxic orc alcohol on the elf bitch's hip. 

 

The liquid sizzled in Lorelei's burnt wound, the black scraps of flesh that just barely holding onto what little meat was left above the bone. Lorelei screamed out in excruciating pain, the nerves in her wounded leg sending signals to the brain that nearly had her passing out again, and god how she wished that she could just go back to sleep, just to let this all be one horrid nightmare again. Her throat was already so sore from screaming and crying, and yet she couldn't help but sob and cough painfully, irritating even further her already battered throat. 

 

Lorelei tried to squirm away, lunging forward, trying to coordinate her body weight despite the way that she was bound. Bolg wasn't about to let her just wriggling herself away however, and before she could even get two feet away from him he grabbed her by the hips, lifting her ass up in the air which forced Lorelei's face back down into the dirt. 

 

**"Uh oh, looks like my snack getting anxious. How about we get another taste? Heh heh heh..."**

 

Lorelei's heart rate jumped, panicking as she expected Bolg to go to chopping on her flesh again. That wasn't what happened though, what happened was actually far more surprising. The elf inhaled sharply, her whole body tensing up in that moment. She couldn't turn her head enough to see what was going on behind her, but she felt what could only be his hot slobber covered tongue lapping up between her legs, penetrating her pussy. 

 

**"Nnooo!"** Lorelei cried, moving her body back and forth to try to knock the beast off of her, but it was no use, in this position there was nothing that she could do to stop him. In some ways this was worse than being fucked by his monster cock, because the longer he stayed between her legs, the more her sex organ started to betray her and against her own will she became wetter and wetter. It was all she could do to bite her tongue and not moan out as her pussy was eaten out by her own worst enemy. The texture of his tongue was truly awful, rough and bumpy in a way that didn't feel natural, even the saliva wasn't right, gross and slimy. This experience was a far cry from the sensual interloping gifted her from the fair creatures of the forest like herself, but despite how disgusted she felt, her body was still getting turned on, even her nipples were perky against the dirt ground beneath her, and that only make what was happening just that much more mortifying. 

 

**"Don't! Not like this...oh gods..."** Lorelei moaned, gasping for air, even her cries had a more sensual tone. Her humiliation only egged on the hubristic orc and he set his intentions on causing her as much unwanted pleasure as she could stand for no other reason than how it tormented her. His devilish tongue darted around, caressing her clit faster and harder with a feverish urgency.   
  


**"No, I don't want to come... not like this..."** Lorelei cried in protest, sobbing desperately as her body started to quiver and arch. She couldn't stop the wanton sounds of pleasure that were pouring from her lips as an earthquake of pleasure rocked her whole body, and for a moment she forgot the embarrassment, the pain, everything went away for that single moment of orgasm and for just a moment she actually felt free. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Bolg pulled back from the elf pussy with a satisfied smirk, licking her bodily juices off his lips as he watched her tremble with humiliating pleasure. He couldn't think of much else that was more enjoyable than knocking one of those haughty elves off of their high horse. She was exactly where she belonged now, as far as Bolg saw it, down in the dirt to be used and squashed like the elf vermin she was. 

 

**"Now it's my turn."** Bolg stated very matter-of-factly, not giving Lorelei any time to react or even fully recover from her orgasm before he grasped her hips again, pushing his cock deep inside of her now dripping wet pussy. This time there was no pain, no blood or tearing. Her body was prepared for sex, even if her mind and spirit were not. Still, he was so big it stretched her cunt to its limits, spreading her open wider than she ever would have thought possible. She tried not to make a sound, but every part of her body was betraying her in that moment, even her own voice. It only got worse when he started moving, every thrust slow and carefully planned to caress the most sensitive areas inside of her, giving her body time to adjust to the large member penetrating her.   
  


Lorelei gasped desperately for air. She was absolutely hating herself in that moment, because as he started to fuck her faster and harder it actually felt really good, far better than she ever could have imagined, and before she really knew what she was doing she was screaming, but this time she didn't scream from pain or anguish but from pure unbridled pleasure. She was whining and moaning like the horny bitch Bolg saw her as, enjoying every moment of having her tight pussy pounded by a monstrous cock. 

 

Bolg grunted in pleasure with every thrust, and it seemed that he might simply stick to fucking the elf like this, but that wasn't the case. As much fun as he was having humiliating her with pleasure, his evil nature wouldn't allow him to just leave it at that. Bolg pulled his dick out of her, leaving her gasping and her pussy throbbing to be reentered. Lorelei blinked in confusion as she felt her hands and feet being cut free from their restraints, but she was too weak to try to run, she wasn't even really sure that she could stand up on her own at that point. She repositioned herself just slightly, her arms resting on the ground while her knees supported her lower half, keeping her ass up in the air as she expected Bolg to pick up where he left off.

 

He did indeed reenter her body, but not in the way that she was expecting. Instead of plunging his dick back in her wanton pussy, instead he went a little higher, his dick meeting the tight resistance of her unprepared asshole. Instead of pleasure Lorelei relived the pain filled experience of being penetrated forcefully and without mercy, all the pleasure of orgasm wiped away from her memory in a second, replaced by searing pain, a pain so deep that it was nearly blinding, invading all of her senses , her vision a white blur, her own screams rang in her ears and through her mind. 

 

She tried with all her might to wrench away, but he was clenching her ass cheeks so tightly she felt she would ripe herself apart before he would loosen his grip on her. He even went so far as to punish her resistance, releasing one hand only to dig his claws into the gaping wound he'd left on her hip, causing the burnt flesh to reopen and ooze her bright red blood all over his hand and down her leg, multiplying the already excruciating pain that she was in. 

 

**"Take it out..."** Lorelei begged, crying as he slammed into her backside over and over again, drawing out even more desperate and pain-filled cries from the elf, much to his delight. 

 

**"Fuck, your ass feels even better than your pussy, you like this, little slut? I bet you love getting you ass destroyed, heheheheh!"** Bolg smirked, groaning as he plunged deep inside of his little pet, completely ignoring the fact that she was begging him to stop, if anything her cries and pleading only had him going faster and harder until he felt like he would come at any moment. 

 

**"What's that whore? You want me to come in your mouth again? Much obliged, heh heh..."** Bolg pulled out quickly, grinning at the wide gaping hole he'd turned her asshole into. He grabbed the elf by the back of the head, pulling her hair as he forced his cock in her mouth once more, pushing and pulling her head as though she were nothing more than a rag doll. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, preparing to shoot his load from fucking her mouth. 

 

Lorelei clenched her eyes shut tightly and dug her fingernails into the dirt around her in an attempt to prepare herself for the awful sensation that she knew was coming. All of her hope was gone, leaving nothing but an empty shell that was ready to accept the cold embrace of death, she longed for it even. She had been meant to live a long and prosperous life that would last for ages, such was the destiny of her kind, and yet it seemed now that she wouldn't see even half of her first centennial. Could it really end this tragically and this brutally for her in what was supposed to be the greatest age of peace and prosperity? Her body trembled, overwhelmed with despair.

 

Lorelei let her body go limp, her hand sliding across the dirt she felt something foreign touch the palm of her hand. Her fingers trembled as she grasped the object tightly. It was nothing more than a twig on the ground, but it was as though the gods themselves had placed it there for her, it was enough... and just as Bolg started to spill his seed Lorelei gathered all the strength that her soul could manage, his semen spraying across her face just as she jerked away from the startled orc and pushing herself off the ground. She buried that small twig down into the center of his left eye. Now he was the one screaming in pain, bewildered by what had just happened and like a wild animal he lashed out, desperately grasping at the elf bitch he had every intention of killing right then and there. 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

[Trigger Warning: The following chapter contains very dark content: Death, blood, sexual situations with the element of death.]  
  


Adrenaline flooded Lorelei's body, replacing pain and dread with a renewed sense of purpose. Driven purely by instinct she grabbed the knife that was sheathed on Bolg's hip, the very same knife that had been used to deform a part of her body. As much as Lorelei would have liked to torture the orc the way that he had tortured her for gods knows how long, she knew that if she didn't act without hesitation she would lose the upper-hand, and her life or her freedom as she knew it would be absolutely forfeit.

 

Later she wouldn't be able to remember the exactly sequence of events, only the rush of blood that sprayed from the orc's throat as his own knife ripped through his tough flesh, gashing so deeply that it would have taken a smaller orcs head completely off. Where she had found the strength to do so much damage, she hadn't a clue. It was as though all of the pain and anguish was instantly converted into a raging fury that drove her, reminding her that she was a warrior, not a victim. 

 

The knife was still firm in her grip even after Bolg stumbled to the ground, blood gurgling from the gashing hole in his throat as he tried to speak or make some kind of sound in his last moments of life, both hands desperately trying to plug the wound even in his last dying moment, but it was too late, it was over, and Lorelei had survived. Her rage was far from satisfied though. After years of planning and dreaming about her perfect revenge, she was filled with hatred and rage now that it was done. She had always thought that this would bring her absolution, and yet now her mind was filled with more darkness than ever before, perhaps due to the brutal cost of her revenge. 

 

Her anger drove her as she gripped the knife tightly with both hands, letting out a scream that could only be described as a battle-cry, her body lunging forward onto the the fallen orc, driving the knife deep into his chest only to pull it out again, his blood spraying out as she drove it into his heart. She stabbed his corpse over and over again, disfiguring every part of him from his face down to his disgusting penis. The elf let out a laughter that was downright manic before she started sawing on his genitals, ripping the retched girth off with a furious pleasure. By the time she was tired of stabbing him Lorelei was covered from head to toe with the black oily blood of orc, covered in so much dirt, blood, and filthy orc semen that she didn't even resemble any sort of elf in that moment. In that moment, she was a beast, as cruel and as brutal as the bastard underneath her. 

 

Lorelei was absolutely high on the pleasure of destroying her attackers body, even if his soul was no longer in it. The knife fell to the ground beside her from where she sat atop the animal's abdomen. A sick, nearly demonic laugh overtook her as she picked up his severed cock and shoved it into his mouth, pushing it down deep until the head was protruding from the gash in his throat. Lorelei grinned widely at her handiwork, enjoying herself so completely that her pussy started to get wet again, and before she realized what she was doing the now demented elf had her fingers in her own cunt, moaning as she fingered herself on top of the corpse of her enemy, lucubrated with her own wetness and the orc blood that covered absolutely everything in the area. 

 

The elf laughed gleefully as she pleasured herself, moaning and rocking her hips, her thumb caressing her own clit as she celebrated her kill. 

 

**"How does that cock taste now, fucking maggot..."** She hissed, tilting her head back and crying out in pleasure as she brought herself to orgasm, gasping and trembling as she slowly started to come down from the high that she was on. 

 

Exhausted, the elf rolled off of the disgusting corpse, the stench invading her nostrils. Naked and covered in blood Lorelei pulled herself off the ground, grunting as the pain started to come back to the front of her mind. The only thing left for her to do was to descend from the mountain, though where she would go from there, she did not know. Her mission finally won, she was without purpose, her body broken, and her mind still haunted by pain and rage. Regardless, she marched forward. She would find a new purpose, a new enemy in which to focus the rage that still boiled in her veins. 

 


End file.
